A Change of Heart
by wholocker78218
Summary: Tris walks in on Four with another girl and is heart-broken. Who's there to pick up the pieces? No War.
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the narrow hallways in the Dauntless compound, on my way home from the office.

After I passed initiation Eric asked me to come to his office and when I got there he and Max offered me a position as a leader. I didn't even know that there was a position open but I didn't care; I had wanted to be a leader even though Four tried to talk me out of it. After a few months he finally stopped glaring at me whenever I mentioned that I had leadership stuff to do or that I had to meet with Eric, as he was my leadership trainer. I was happy that he had forgiven me for taking the job an even though we hadn't moved any further on in the relationship than we were at during initiation, I was content.

I finally arrived back at the apartment Four and I shared and found that the door wasn't locked. Four and I always locked the door, even when we were home. I pushed the door open and walked into the apartment expecting to see Four sitting on the couch watching TV, however he wasn't there. I checked the kitchen and the bathroom and like the living room they were both empty. I heard the sound of squeaking coming from the bedroom and walked quietly over to the door and pushed the door wide open. I froze in the doorway and my mouth hang open in shock. There, in our bed, was Four with some girl underneath him. They hadn't noticed my arrival as they were far too engrossed with each other and I couldn't help the burning sensation coming from behind my eyes. Determined not to let the tears fall from my eyes I hit the door with my hand and they both turned and looked at me. Four looked like he was about to say something but I didn't give him the chance. I ran out of the apartment and when I finally stopped I realised that I had ran to the one place I least expected to end up. I walked over to the door I had sub-consciously ran for and knocked. The was a deafening silence for a few second but eventually I heard movement coming from the other side of the door. The door swung open and the Eric stood in the doorway wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. Without meaning to my eyes studied his torso; his abs were far more defined than Four's and the same went for all his muscles. Every bit of him that I could see was just big. My eyes finally locked with his and he was smirking.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked and I don't know why but I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and allowed them to spill from my eyes and run down my face.

His expression turned from teasing to concerned and he reached out to pull me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his body heat radiating into me. He pulled me into his apartment and closed the door behind us with a kick. He released me and pushed me down onto a black leather sofa and disappeared from my view. When he reappeared he held a glass of water and I took it from him, our fingers brushing slightly.

"Tris what's wrong, what's happened?" He asked, his usually hard voice disappeared and in its place was soft but deep one. I looked up to him and met his soft grey/blue eyes with hints of silver.

"I walked into our apartment and I found him with another girl, in our bed." I tell him and more tears spill from my glassy eyes. Eric pulls me close, his body tense with anger, and rubs circles on my back to sooth me. It starts to work but the image of Four with another woman makes me start to cry again.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" He asks me, his voice sounds choked as if he is trying not to say something else.

I look up into his silvery/blue eyes and become entranced but still manage to nod my head without breaking eye contact. He pulls me off the couch and pulls me towards the bedroom. He rummages around his drawers and eventually walks back over to me with a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He leaves the room to allow me to change in private, the clothes are rather big and the shirt reaches lower than the short do making me smile slightly but it soon vanishes; I change quickly and pull my hair out of the loose ponytail it was in and it falls in front of my face. I walk over to the door and enter the living room to find Eric sitting on the couch with a pillow and a blanket.

"You should take your bed; I'll sleep on the couch." I tell him and he looks up to me, his eyes still full of concern.

"Don't be daft, I will be quite comfortable here, you can sleep in my bed." He replies and I open my mouth to try to convince him but he beats me to it. "Tris, honestly I will be fine. Now go to bed." He says and offers me a small smile.

I sigh in defeat and walk back to the bedroom. I climb into his king sized bed and fall asleep instantly.

XOX

I wake up in the early hours of the morning. I open my eyes and am confused by my surroundings. This is not my apartment. It is at this point I remember where I am and why I am here, I can feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes but I refuse to let them spill. I let my feet fall to the floor beside the bed and walk towards the door. I walk through to the living room and find Eric, shirtless, standing in the kitchen with his hair sticking at odd angles and it makes him look a lot younger. He notices me walking towards him and sends me a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asks with a soft and smooth voice that sends shivers up my spine.

"Don't let me walk by the Chasm on my own and I should be fine." I reply when I reach him; I lean on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee before we head down to breakfast?" He asks me; I nod my head and watch him as he makes two cups of steaming hot coffee. He hands me mine and leans on the kitchen island. We stand there in a comfortable silence and I look out at the city through the window making up the entire far wall. "There is a high chance that you might see him at breakfast and if you do he will almost certainly want to talk to you; will you be alright?" He asks, drawing my attention back to him. It amazes me how thoughtful he can be when he needs to be, I went through initiation with him being a complete jerk but ever since we passed initiation he has been kinder towards all of us who passed, except Peter. He even apologised to Christina for hanging her over the Chasm but explained that it was just to show her not to give up; amazingly she forgave him and now does his tattoos for him, when she's not working at the clothes shop.

"I know." I reply, "Can I sit with you and the other leaders, he is less likely to talk to me with you guys there, especially you." I finish.

"Of course you can, you're almost a full leader now you can sit with us whenever you want." He tells me with a small smile on his face.

After we finish our coffees we take turns showering and then head down to breakfast. When we reach the mess hall Eric gives my shoulder a small squeeze before walking into the hall, I follow him in and I spy Four sitting with my friends. I walk over to the leaders table with Eric and they greet me happily. I give them all a forced smile as I sit down next to Eric.

I thought I was going to get lucky and Four wasn't going to come over but just as Eric and I stood up to leave he walked over to us before we could move any further.

"Tris can I speak to you for a moment?" Four asks me.

"She doesn't want to speak to you Four so leave now before you make a scene." Eric replies and I mentally thank him, I have no idea what I want to say to Four right now.

"I wasn't speaking to you _Eric._ So but out." Four replies his voice laced with lethal amounts of venom.

"What's going on here?" Max asked and we all turned to him.

"Tris and I had an argument I'm trying to sort it." Four replied.

"Argument? There was no argument. She walked in on you and some girl in bed and then she ran to me, she was crying most of the night." Eric replied

"Tris let me explain." Four pleaded. I stepped behind Eric and gave him a tap. He understood my gesture and ignored Four and said goodbye to the other leaders before guiding me out the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the doors to the mess hall closed behind us I broke down in tears. It took everything I had not to burst out crying in front of Four and the other leaders but my control disappeared with the sound of the closing doors. Eric pulled me towards him and held me as I let the tears fall down my cheeks and slowly soaking his vest, if he noticed he didn't show it. After a few minutes the tears stopped falling and Eric's grip around me loosened, he pushed me back to see if the tears had stopped and when he was sure I wasn't going to start crying again he gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you want to beat the shit out of a punching bag or do you want to head to your office and do some paperwork?" He asked me with a small smile. He knows full well I would take a punching bag over paperwork any day and that today is no exception. I punch his playfully and he feigns hurt as I begin to walk towards the training room.

XOX

Eric remains impassive throughout training which helps me forget about Four and when we finally leave the training room its past dinner time and we are both starving. I begin to walk towards mine and Fours apartment but stop when I remember why I can't go back there. I will never be able to sleep in the same bed as him again. I trusted him with everything, my fears, my life and my divergence and it feels like he has just ripped apart of me out, leaving a hole straight through my entire being. I realise I have nowhere to go and turn around to see Eric waiting patiently by the door of the training room. I walk over to him and he places his hand at the small of my back and guides me back to his apartment.

XOX

Eric offers to make dinner while I shower so I don't have to go to the mess hall and when I finish drying my hair he has already set the table and is just serving up meatballs and spaghetti.

"I didn't know you could cook." I tell him when I sit down at the table.

"I think you'll find there is a lot you don't know about me, Tris." He replies with a smirk that makes my heart flutter.

I taste the meatballs and I can't stop myself from making an orgasmic sound as I eat them. If possible the smirk on Eric's face widens and my cheeks burn red from embarrassment. I try to finish the meal without making any more noises and thankfully I succeed. Once dinner is finished I try to convince Eric to let me wash the dishes while he goes for a shower and he finally gives way. After I have dried and put them away I walk over to the living room, sit down on the couch and hug my knees to my torso. After his shower Eric walks back into the living room in black joggies but no shirt and like last night I can't help but watch as every muscle in his torso flexes and moves and I know he can see me watching but he doesn't call me up on it. He sits down next to me and turns on the TV.

"If you want I'll have a word with Max tomorrow and see if I can get you an apartment of your own in the leader's corridor as soon as possible." He tells me and I nod my head. He smiles softly and although it is an unfamiliar look on him he suits it perfectly and it makes him look a lot younger; I have to keep reminding myself he is only nineteen, two years older than me. "I don't know how long it will take as it won't be furnished so you can stay here until it's ready for you." He finishes and I can't help but smile a little, I try to hide it but the smug grin he is wearing tells me he definitely saw it and I groan internally. "Also because we didn't get any paperwork done today we are going to have to do double tomorrow." I groan out loud this time and Eric lets a small chuckle leave his lips before controlling himself and changing the channel on the TV to a movie.

XOX

When I wake up in the morning I feel a hard but warm pillow beneath me and the pillow is rising and falling softly. My eyes snap open and I tilt me head up to find that my head is lying on Eric's chest. I try not to panic and try to lift me head without waking him. However just as I am about to be free Eric turns and pulls my back flush against his chest from where we are lying on the sofa. His strong arms are wrapped around my waist and our bodies are pressed together from head to foot. From where I am lying I can feel his warmth radiating through me and I can hear the sound of his heart beating. I give up trying to free myself when I conclude that I am completely trapped; the worst part is that all my attempts have been half hearted and although I know I should probably wake him up so he can release me, I can't bring myself to do so. I turn my body around in his arms and stare at his unusually peaceful face. He looks like that nineteen year old he is and I lose my self in how soft his facial features look when he isn't smirking or shouting or trying to keep his blank mask from slipping and allowing people to see that he isn't all that bad; that he can be nice and he can act like a human being.

I don't know how long I lie there next to Eric; staring at his face deep within my own thoughts when someone starts to bang loudly on the door. Eric groans sleepily and keeps his eyes firmly shut, he pulls me tighter against him but then freezes. I shut my eyes and will my body to relax and feign sleep. His body is rigid next to mine and his grip on me slowly loosens. I try to keep my eyes shut as he lifts me off of him, stands up and lays my body gently back on to the sofa.

Whoever is on the other side of the door keeps knocking loudly and Eric mutters some obscenities under his breath as he walks over to the door to answer it. I hear the door open and the sound of someone being shoved against the wall. My eyes snap open and I jump off of the couch. Just inside the doorway is Eric pinned against the wall by Four.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shout at Four and both of the men's heads snap towards my direction.

"Why are you acting so high and mighty when I bet you have been sleeping with this sadistic bastard for months?" Four questions me with a voice colder than ice.

"I've never slept with him! You know that I have only ever slept with you. And you know what, I wished I hadn't." I snap back at him. "You're the one that cheated, not me."

"Yeah right, you've been fucking him for months, I know you have. You're just a dumb slut who'll let anyone have a go, including this rat." Four replies.

If I had blinked I would have missed the punch that Eric threw at Fours head which knocked him out cold and he fell to the floor in a heap. I stand there my mouth hanging open. How dare he say that to me, he knows full well how terrified of intimacy I am.

"He can call me all the names under the sun, I don't care but if he ever calls you that again, he won't just be unconscious." Eric says and looking at his now raged filled face I can tell that that's a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

The rage in Eric's face does not weaken as we stand there in silence and my eyes glance down to where Four is lying unconscious. I don't think I have ever seen Eric so angry and I'm not sure why he would get so enraged by Four calling me a dumb slut. It hurt that he said it but I didn't expect Eric to react like that. I can see Four start to come round and walk up to Eric slowly so as not to startle him.

"Eric, we need to move him. Take him to the infirmary or something." I tell him trying to get him to look me in the eyes.

His eyes are glued to Fours lying form and his eyes are cold and harsh. For the first time since I have known Eric I can see why he might hate Four. I thought I loved him but he took one of my weaknesses and accused me of cheating on him when he had one it himself. He can be cruel and hurtful when things aren't going his way and now I am beginning to see that things between Four and Eric may not be all black and white.

I try to grasp Eric's attention by gripping his shoulders and he slowly turns his head towards me; his eyes catch mine and immediately soften.

"We need to take him to the infirmary. He might have a concussion." I tell him and he nods his head slightly.

He bends down and grabs Four's arms and slings him over his shoulder, without a noise. We walk through the dark hallways and across the Chasm to the infirmary, which isn't that far away from Eric's apartment. He dumps Four's body on a bed and we both walk back out, leaving him to be tended to. We walk back to Eric's apartment to get showered and ready for the day. While Eric is in the shower I make a small breakfast while I let my hair air-dry. When he is finally finished we eat in silence. I try to find something to say but I can't think of anything that could make this morning any less uncomfortable. I give up and look up from the breakfast I seemed to find fascinating to find Eric staring at me. Our eyes meet and I can't help but think about this morning. He looked so relaxed and calm and peaceful and then Four turned up ruining the moment I couldn't help but want to experience again. I have never see Eric that calm and relaxed and Four ruined it.

"I want to thank you." I say barely above a whisper.

"What for?" Eric asks me with confusion blanketing his face.

"For defending me. He- he has never said anything that cruel or horrible to me before." I mumble trying to find my voice.

"I have." Eric says while staring intently at the wall behind me. "He had no right or reason to call you that and if he ever does again remember what I said." He tells me and I nod.

What does he mean by he has seen him be so cruel? What happened between them? Has Four always be like this? I have so many questions I want answered. I look to Eric hoping that he can answer them but he is completely zoned out. Another time then.

"We should probably start to head to the office. I remember you saying that we have doubled the amount of paperwork to-do today." I say and I see a hint of a smile pull at his lips but it disappears as quickly as it came.

"Come on, then. The quicker we get it done the better." He replies and leads me out of the apartment.

XOX

Eric and I spend the whole day in our offices going through yesterdays and todays paperwork. By the end of it my hands are sore from typing and writing and my eyes are dry from reading so much. I am just about to turn the lights off and leave when I hear someone knocking at my door.

"Come in." I sigh. The door opens and in pops Christina.

"Are you okay?" She asks. Forever going straight to the point.

"Honestly?" I ask and she nods while taking a seat in the seat in front of my desk, "Horrible. How did you find out, I have been meaning to talk to you but I had double the amount of paper work I needed to do today." I finish.

"The slut he was banging was telling people all about how she was 'caught by you shagging the legendary Four'." Christina says while putting the last bit in air quotes.

I can feel the familiar burning sensation behind my eyes but I refuse to let the tears escape. Christina must have noticed because she is already around the desk and pulling me into a hug. We both just stand there for a few minutes. When I have finally calmed down I pull away and make sure none of the tears has fallen down my face and I am assured they haven't. I hear another knock at the door and sighing I shout for them to come in. I see Eric's head pop though the gap between the door and the doorway.

"Max said that your new apartment will be ready the day after tomorrow so you're just going to have to put up with my company for two more nights." He says with a small smile. I smile back and thank him and he disappears.

"Well at least everything's not all that bad." Christina says with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I ask while frowning.

"Omg you are so blind." She laughs.

"What are you talking about?" I ask getting irritated.

"Sorry Tris I'm just going to let you figure this one out on your own." She says while dragging a frowning me out of my office. "On another note why don't you and Eric come for a movie night with Will and me?" She asks.

"I'll come but I'm not sure about Eric. I'll ask him at later." I tell her and she grins mischievously.

"Sure just let me know." She says and heads down the corridor to her own apartment. I sigh and head back towards Eric's apartment.

The doors unlocked when I get there so I let myself in and find Eric lying on the couch watching TV. I fall down gracefully next to him and he stiffens.

"Christina invited you and I to go for a movie night with her and Will at their apartment tonight. I'm going but I told her I would ask you, so do you want to come?" I ask him.

He looks like he is contemplating it for a few moments and then nods his head and says he will come and I can't help the small smile creeping up into my face. I turn my head away from him hoping he didn't see and I walk to the bathroom to shower.

XOX

Eric and I walk through the halls to Christina and Wills apartment and knock on the door. Almost immediately Christina appears and stands to the side to let us in.

"So we have to choose two movies from before the war: Guardians of the Galaxy, The Lego Movie, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone or The Woman in Black?" Will says from the living room that has a gigantic bean bag on the floor and a sofa right in front of the TV. Eric and I look at each other.

"Guardians of the Galaxy and The Woman in Black." I reply and Christina grins and says that she was hoping we would choose those.

"Do you guys prefer the bean bag or the sofa?" Chris asks and I look to Eric.

"The Bean bag. That way if you guys start making out I don't have to see it." He says which gets a laugh from the rest of us.

Christina turns out the lights; Will gets the popcorn, juice and snacks while Eric and I get comfy on the bean bag. His arm lies across the top of it and as we watch the movie we drift closer and closer together and by the end of Guardians of the Galaxy Eric's arm is wrapped around me. I know that Christina and Will are watching us but this is the most normal I have felt since I saw Four and that girl and I don't want to go back to feeling like I did this morning.

The Woman in Black is scary and halfway through the film my face is hidden in Eric's chest and his arm is wrapped securely around me. Also because of my luck whenever I sneak a glance at the film there is a jump scare and I cower back into Eric again which makes his chest rumble from what I assume is laughter. If I wasn't so scared I would probably punch him but I don't want to risk looking back to the film. Before long I blank out the film completely and focus on Eric's body heat that is radiating into me and the feeling of his warm body pressed up against mine. He smells like pine trees and cinnamon and I am intoxicated completely by it.

Every now and then I feel him flinch so I know I'm not the only person who finds this film scary but he seems to be handling it fine. I can feel my eyes starting to close and I fight sleep as long as I can but eventually I fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Christina's POV

Like every other morning I wake up in the arms of my boyfriend: Will. We are pressed against each other and I can feel the beating of his heart so we must have fallen asleep on the couch again. I sit up and stretch my arms; I look around the room and my eyes land on the two figures lying on the bean bag with their arms wrapped, tightly, around each other. A smile immediately forms on my face and I quietly get up off the couch and walk around to the other side of the bean bag to get a better look. Lying side by side pressed against each other is none other than Eric and Tris. If I said I was shocked I would be lying; ever since Tris started working alongside Eric they have been getting closer and closer, obviously they haven't done anything because Tris was in a relationship with Four but now that he has cheated on her, Tris seems to be with Eric almost all the time.

I won't hide the fact that I used to hate Eric for hanging me over the Chasm but he apologised the first time he saw me after initiation and explained his reasons behind it and I forgave him. Seeing them now wrapped around each other like this is adorable and I would love to see what happens when they wake up.

I hear Will starting to wake up and I, quietly, hurry back over to the couch to make sure he doesn't wake the sleeping duo as he wakes up. I place my hand over his mouth and his eyes snap open. I place a finger over my lips and he looks momentarily confused but then nods his head with a small smile when I point over to Tris and Eric. He silently gets up and walks over to the bedroom and when he returns he has his phone in his hand. He takes a picture of the two sleeping on the bean bag and then drags me back onto the sofa so we can both get a good view of Tris and Eric. The popcorn bowl is on the table next to us so we start throwing bits of popcorn at them, I hear Eric groan and we both pretend to be asleep with one eye open to watch what happens.

Eric POV

I wake up to the feeling of pieces of popcorn hitting me, I groan and try to get comfortable again so I can get back to sleep but I become aware of a body lying next to me and I realise that my arms are wrapped tightly around this person and theirs are wrapped similarly around me. My eyes snap open and I look down slightly trying to get a view of whoever I am holding. My eyes find blonde hair and I remember who is curled against me: Tris. I know I should get up and leave, move her out of my embrace or at least de-tangle myself from her arms but I can't bring myself to do it. Instead I pull her closer to me so our bodies are flush against each other and I can smell my shower gel on her skin and my shampoo in her hair. She hasn't been able to go home to get her own stuff because of Four so she has had to use all of my stuff. My hand rubs circles on her back, she shifts and I freeze but all she does is bury her head into my chest. My hand starts up again and surprisingly she doesn't wake up.

Tris POV

I can feel someone rubbing small circle on my back and shift closer to the warmth that surrounds me. The rubbing stops when I move and I freeze, I can feel the rubbing start up again as my head buries into something warm and solid. My head is clear and I try to remember where I am. I remember going to Christina and Will's apartment with Eric, we were watching movies and then I must have fallen asleep. My body stiffens; Eric and I were the only ones on the bean bag. I'm cuddling Eric; for the second time in two days. This is becoming a habit, not that I mind too much, but still a habit I shouldn't get too used to. When I'm wrapped up by him I don't think of Four or how he betrayed my trust, I don't think about how much we had to go through to be together and now he has just ripped us apart. When I am lying next to Eric I don't think about that, I think about how comfortable and care free I am. I feel like I used to feel; before this big mess started out. When I was Tris: not a leader in training.

I open my eyes and look up, Eric freezes when our eyes meet. He stops rubbing my back and he starts to move away from me but I pull him back.

"I should probably go." He tells me his voice hoarse from sleep; it sends a shiver up my spine.

"Yeah you probably should." I tell him hoping that he will just stay here.

He starts to shift underneath me and gets up. I feel cold without his arms around me and I yearn for him to pull me back into his embrace.

"I'll see you later then." He says hurriedly and walks out of the apartment.

I look over to Will and Christina and she has her eyes open watching me. She gets up and walks over and I see Will's eyes open as well.

"Have you figured it out yet?" She asks me and I look at her confused.

"Figured out what?" I ask.

"Oh my god, can't you see it. He likes you." She tells me. Eric, likes me? That's not possible. He's just being nice; like a friend even.

"No he doesn't." I reply.

"Yes he does, if he didn't he wouldn't have been holding on to you like he was. He was a wake for a while before you woke up." She tells me. She's right if I hadn't looked up he would probably still be holding me, keeping me warm and wrapped up tightly in his strong arms.

"I've just broken up with Four, I haven't even got my own apartment yet, I have no clothes, none of my own possessions, and I can't bring myself to go back to my old apartment because I am afraid to face him. I have all these problems and the only thing I can think about is being in Eric's arms. Chris what am I supposed to do?" I say and fall ungracefully back onto the couch.

"You will have your own apartment tomorrow. I will get all your stuff and once you are settled in your new home we are going to confront Four." She tells me and I groan.

 **Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying this story so far and I love writing it.**

 **I am planning on writing a few more Eric and Tris fanfic's but I need some ideas, if you have any ideas on a 'Eris' fanfic then please let me know and I will see what I can do. I love writing this pairing and Eric is my favourite character so anything involved with him I usually like.**

 **If you are reading any of my other Divergent stories I will be updating soon but I just want to take a break for a bit.**

 **I know I have left 'It's A Twin Thing' un-updated for a while now but I promise I will update soon. I'm working on it right now but I have just started my fourth year at high school and this will be my first year of exams so I need to focus on school at the moment but as soon as I get some free time I will update some of my stories.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Wholocker x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Check out my Polyvore account for Tris and Eric's outfits. Username: wholock78218**

I spend my entire day working in my office trying to get Eric off my mind. No matter how hard I try I cannot forget the feeling of being in his strong arms, having my body pulled tightly against his and the way he looked into my eyes as if he could see my every thought, every feeling and every dream roaming around my mind.

I am pulled away from my day dreaming when I realise that I have 'read' and entire page in front of me but can't for the life of me remember what it is about.

"Fuck." I say to myself.

"You're not talking to yourself are you?" A voice from my door says, "It's the first sign of madness you know," The voice continues.

I look up and find Christina leaning against the doorway with a smug smile on her face. I try to repress a sigh but fail terribly.

"What do you want Chris?" I ask her as I try to read the page again. I look up to see her face in a mock hurt expression.

"Can't I just come and visit my best friend? Tris you wound me." She replies with a small smirk. I quirk one of my eyebrows up at her and her smirk widens into a smile. She slumps into the chair in front of my desk and sighs, "Ok fine, you got me." She says, "I think you should come to a party tonight." She says and I groan.

"I don't want to come to any party tonight or any time soon." I reply.

"Oh come one Tris, you can't let Four ruin your last few days as a leader in training just because he can't keep it in his pants. Just come to the party, you don't even have to get all glammed up just put on a dress, have a few drinks and enjoy yourself." Chris pleaded. I was about to say no but Christina has these puppy dog eyes that can get her anything and even I am not immune to them.

"Fine but I am not getting completely drunk to the point where I can't even remember my own name." I tell her with a frown. Her face lights up and she grins like a Cheshire Cat.

"Ok, it starts at 8pm and ends when no one is left conscious." She says quickly as she gets up off the chair in front of my desk and walks over to the door. "Oh and Eric is invited as well," she says with a knowing smirk and I feel my cheeks heat up at the mention of his name. She closes the door behind her and I try my best to get back to work.

XOX

I walk down the freezing corridors of the Dauntless compound on my way to Eric's apartment and think about what I will wear tonight, seeing as I don't have any clothes I will have to go down to the clothing store on my way to Chris' apartment for the party. I finally arrive at the apartment and let myself in with the key he gave me. I shower quickly and when I am half way through drying my hair Eric walks in. He offers me a tight lipped smile which I return.

"Christina is having a party tonight and invited the both of us." I tell him.

"Sounds fun." He says and he wanders over to the bathroom to have a shower.

When I finish drying my hair I style it and then put my make up on before heading down to the clothing store to find something to wear. Just as I arrive Christina is packing up to leave for the night.

"Tris, what are you doing here, I thought you would be getting ready for the party tonight?" Christina says when she notices me.

"I haven't got any clothes remember so I thought I would come down and find something." I reply, Chris' face lights up and she grabs my arm and pulls me to the back where all the dresses and party outfits are.

By the time we are finished arguing over what I am wearing I end up with a black flared skater skirt, a black halter waffle top, black suede mid heel ankle boots, black lipstick and eye make-up with black nails to finish.

"Alright let's go." Chris says after I've had a quick look in the mirror.

We walk together until we get to the chasm and then split and head opposite directions: Christina to her and Will's apartment and me to Eric's. When I arrive back at Eric's apartment I open the door and catch him in black skinny jeans that highlight his calf muscle and no shirt. I watch as he flexes his ab muscles as he pulls on a tight black t-shirt and a leather hoodie jacket. I close the door and he turns around to face me, he looks me up and down and even from this distance I can tell his eyes have darkened. He walks over to the shoe stand and grabs a pair of black Converse shoes from before the war.

"You look amazing." He tells me and I feel myself blush at his words, "He was a fool to cheat on you." He says more to himself than me but I can still feel the blush become more prominent on my face.

He looks me up and down one more time before asking me if I'm ready to go: I nod my head and we both begin to walk side by side through the cold hallways of the Dauntless compound. I forgot my coat and I can feel the goose-bumps along my arms when I rub them to keep warm. Eric must have noticed because he takes off his hoodie/jacket and helps me get into it. It's a bit big on me but it smells of him and is keeping me warm so I don't mind too much. We eventually arrive at Christina's apartment and Eric knocks three times. Christina opens the door and we can see that already the apartment is full of most of my friends.

"Tris, Eric come inside we were just about to play either Candor or Dauntless; Wed, Bed, Dead; Would You Rather; Spin the Bottle or Have I Never." She tells me and I groan internally, I should have known I would never be able to leave this apartment as sober as I was entering.

Eric and I walk in to the apartment which is smaller than Eric's and are met by all our friends sitting in a circle on the floor. I look around to see who exactly here and find the Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, Christina, Will and, sadly, Four are all here. I sit down with Christina on my right and Eric on my left, when I finally get comfortable next to Eric and Christina she leans in and whispers in my ear.

"I didn't invite him, Zeke did. No one else knows you guys have split up." She tells me and I nod my head.

I turn towards Eric and whisper in his ear.

"No-one knows Four and I have split up yet except Will and Christina." I say to him and he nods his head and subtly pulls me closer to him.

"Ok I have decided that we should start tonight with a bit of Spin the Bottle." Uriah almost shouts and I can hear a few groans amongst those who are cheering.

Uriah downs the open beer in his hand and then places the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Who should go first?" He asks and none answers, "Fine, I'll go." He says in a tone that sounds happier than should be allowed.

After Uriah spins the bottle with a flick of his wrist we all watch the bottle spin in fast circle before stopping with the neck of the bottle facing Will. We all burst into to laughter as Uriah and Will lean in awkwardly and share a chaste kiss. They both wipe their mouths thoroughly before Will spins the bottle which lands on Christina. We end up having to pull them apart as their 'kiss' nearly goes further than is appropriate in a room full of people. Its then Christina's turn who ends up giving Eric a kiss and then immediately starts blushing red, I look at her and raise my eyebrow in a playful manner to which she whispers in my ear,

"He's actually a good kisser, and that was without tongues, let me know how talented he can be with that by the way." She whispers and I can feel myself blushing, I gently slap her arm. She giggles at me and I can't help but smile as well.

I watch as Eric spins the bottle and it lands on Lynn. After almost everyone has kissed except me Chris decides to play Wed, Bed, Dead.

"Tris Wed Bed Dead: Eric, Zeke, Four?" Marlene asks me. I smirk slightly, well looks like everyone will find out now.

"Wed Eric, Bed Zeke and Kill Four." I reply and everyone looks at me like I have gone insane.

"Why would you kill Four?" Zeke ask me.

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you Zeke, I would kill Four because a few days ago I came home from work to find him having sex in our bed with some other girl." I tell them while staring directly at Four.

Four stands up and leaves the room. Everyone tells me their sorry but I don't care. Did he really think no one would find out? Did he expect me to get back together with him? Is he that deluded?

"Guys it's fine, Eric's helping me move into the new apartment he got me tomorrow and Chris is going with me to get my stuff." I tell them. "Now stop feeling sorry for me and let's have some fun." I finish with a smile.

"Amen to that Tris, let's have a party!" Uriah yells and everyone start laughing again.

Half an hour, many alcoholic drinks I can't remember the names of and countless embarrassing Wed, Bed, Dead decisions later Eric and I decide its' time to head back to his apartment. We wish everyone goodnight and start what feels like an endless journey through the Dauntless compounds hallways. We decide to stop off at the Chasm in our drunken state. I sit on top of the railing looking out at the water falling down into the depths of the Chasm bellow us. I start to lean back subconsciously and Eric manages to grab my waist before I completely fall back. He pulls me back up and is now standing slightly between my parted legs.

"I don't think you should be sitting on that railing when you're drunk." He tells me. I giggle at his serious expression and end up placing my hands on his shoulders to stop myself from falling forwards, into him.

"Excuse me I am not nearly as drunk as you may think I am." I reply. I once again lean back and Eric has to lean flat against the railing to make sure I don't fall off.

He pulls my torso back up and our chest and pressed flat against each other. I lean my forehead against his and I can feel his grip on my waist tighten.

"That was close." I tell him with a giggle escaping my lips. He shakes his head and smirks at me.

God, he looks incredibly hot when he smirks like that. It's not his usual cold smirk that he usually wears but a genuine smirk like he's happy. I look back up into his eyes and find his silvery/blue eyes boring into mine. My eyes dart down to his lips and before I can't think about what I'm doing I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. I feel him freeze and when I pull back I look back into his eyes which have become slightly darker with less of his irises and more of his pupils. He pulls me back to him and crushes our lips together. My mouth molds to his and my lips feel like they are on fire. His lips are soft but demanding and every time he kisses me he draws me back to him for more. I feel his tongue swipe my bottom lip and my mouth parts without hesitation, his tongue like his lips is demanding and dominating. Christina was right he is a good kisser. My hands move from his shoulders to the back of his neck and I grip the hair on the top of his neck and pull slightly. He growls in response and it sends an electric shock of energy right through my body. His hands find the hem of my top and he lifts it slightly, his calloused hands find the soft skin lying beneath the material and every piece of skin he touches feels like it is on fire. I can feel my lungs burning of oxygen and reluctantly pull back. His pupils are blown wide and I have a feeling that mines are no different.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He tells me as he leans back in to capture my lips once more.

 **Sorry for any mistakes and sorry for making you wait so long.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

 **Until Next time,**

 **Wholocker x**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning feeling like an elephant has used my head as a trampoline. I don't think that I have ever felt so hungover in all my life. I sit up in bed and find I am still in my outfit from last night. Last night, I remember going to the party with Eric, playing a few drinking games and then walking back to Eric's apartment. I remember stopping at the chasm; sitting, nearly falling off the railing. What was I thinking? I could have killed myself. I didn't fall though, someone caught me. Eric caught me. I remember it all now. I remember his hands on me, keeping me from falling too far backwards. I remember our chests flat against each other. Our eyes holding: never looking away from one another. I remember kissing him; then him kissing me. His lips were soft and inviting. He kissed me with a dominative authority and with a passion I haven't ever felt before. He wasn't like Tobias, he wasn't soft or gentle, but nor was he forceful and vicious. He was dominating and assertive. Then he said those words I didn't realise I wanted to hear: _'You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.'_

I don't remember walking back to Eric's apartment nor do I remember going to bed. I look around the room, my eyes searching for Eric but he isn't here. I get up and walk through to the living room, quietly in case he is still asleep. I don't see him lying on the couch but leaning against the island in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. As usual he isn't wearing a shirt and I can see his perfectly sculpted torso. His black joggies are hanging dangerously low on his hips and I can see his v line.

"I need one of those." I tell him, motioning to his cup, as I make my way over.

He looks up and smirks before bringing up a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet before pointing to his temple. I'm glad I'm not the only one with a hangover.

"The kettle water is still hot." He whispers. I nod my head before grabbing a cup, adding a spoonful of coffee and some hot water with a small amount of milk. "Max popped round earlier, he said that your new apartment was ready and he dropped of the keys." He tells me.

"Do you know where it is?" I ask. From out the corner of my eye I can see him smirking.

"Yes." He answers and takes another sip from his coffee as I roll my eyes.

"Will you tell me?" I ask.

"I'll go one better and show you." He says as he puts his now empty cup in the sink and walks off to the bathroom.

I lean again the kitchen counter, sipping my coffee for a few minutes. I need to go back to my old apartment and get my stuff. I can't do it alone and if I bring Eric it will only start a fight, looks like it's Christina then.

I hear the shower turn off and place my cup in the sink with Eric's before heading over to the bathroom where he is just coming out of. His hair is still dripping wet and the towel is loosely hanging around his waist. I watch as drop of water runs down his neck, over his collarbone and perfectly sculpted chest before disappearing into the towel. My eyes drag back up his body to his face which is wearing a smirk, nothing new there then.

"See something you like?" He asks me with that stupid, but incredibly hot, smirk still on his, gorgeous, face. Two can play at that game.

"Yes actually. I do." I tell him and I see his cheeks redden slightly.

"Yeah, well I, uh should probably dry myself off and put some clothes on." He says while walking past me.

"No rush." I tell him and he freezes for a second before chuckling quietly and disappearing behind the door of his bedroom.

I smirk inwardly before having a shower of my own.

XOX

I dry my hair and get changed into the clothes from yesterday. Eric is waiting by the door to show me my new apartment. The first place I will live in on my own. We leave his apartment and he turns left before coming to a stop outside the door next to him.

"Here, we are then." He says.

"Next door, I'm living next door?" I ask him and he smirks and nods his head.

He hands me the key and steps aside so I can unlock the door to my new apartment. I push open the door and step into the hallway. The walls are dark grey and the flooring is black stained wood. There are two doors on my left and another on the right. I walk into the first room on the left and find a simple single bed with white sheets and a black duvet. The walls are a light grey and the floor is a simple grey carpet. There is a wooden wardrobe and a set of drawers at the other side of the room.

The room on the right is the master bedroom: it has a large king-sized bed with crimson sheets and a black duvet and pillows; the carpet is black and the walls are grey like the other room; there is a set of drawers on the left side of the room and a massive wardrobe next to it.

The second room on the left is the bathroom and it has a shower at the back on the left hand side and a bath tub taking up the space next to it all the way to the right wall. The toilet and sink are next to each other on the right hand side of the room. The floor is made up of large white tiles and the walls are the same except blue.

The end of the hallway breaks up into a large space, on the left is the living room and the right is the kitchen. The kitchen is much like Eric's and the same goes for the living room. The back wall overlooks the city and is made up completely of glass. I walk up to the window and just stare out at the city, it's beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Eric asks me, breaking the silence.

I totally forgot he was there and I turn with a big smile on my face.

"I love it, now all I need to do is go get my stuff and before you ask 'no'. You are not coming. You will just end up in a fight with him so I'm taking Christina." I tell him as he begins to open his mouth.

"Fine but don't stay any longer than you have to. I don't trust him. Last night you had leverage, but everyone knows now so there is nothing to stop him from attacking you, verbally or physically." He tells me and I nod my head.

"Anyway Chris is working at the moment so I have some time to kill." I say.

"What do you want to do?" Eric asks me.

"Watch a movie?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me, what do you want to watch?"

"10 Things I Hate About You?"

"A chick-flick, you want me to watch a chick-flick." He says while laughing.

"Please. Please Pleeeeeease?" I beg him.

"Oh fine, but you owe me." He says while burying the heels of his hand into his eyes.

I smile; grabbing his hand and pulling him back through to his apartment. I set the movie up and grab some snacks and some juice. I end up half-way through the movie with my head on his shoulder and his arm around mine. We fight over the popcorn because every time I grab a handful he'll slap my hand and I'll drop it. I end up stealing the bowl from his lap and shimmying down to the other end of the couch. However with ease, he pins my hands together and takes back the bowl, placing it on the floor.

"Did you really think you could steal the bowl without me noticing?" He asks me with a smirk. My hands still pinned to the couch with him leaning over me.

"Yes actually. Or at least have been able to keep it for a while." I complain. "Would you let me go now?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" He says.

I roll my eyes and suddenly realise that we are pressed against each other again, exactly like last night. My eyes wander from his eyes to his lips and before I can stop myself I close the distance between our mouths and attach my lips to his. His grip on my wrists loosens when I bite his bottom lip and I manage to free my arms and wrap them around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. He uses one arm to support his weight while the other is supporting my head, keeping my lips pressed against his. His hand slithers down to my neck and his fingers extend into my hair. I flip us over so I'm on top and I deepen the kiss. Our tongues stroking each other softly and slowly. He sits up so I'm on his lap and he turns so his feet are on the floor. Using his now free arm he pushes my legs apart so my knees are on either side of his legs: straddling him. His hands are now on my waist and he pushes my shirt up: his fingers leaving burning trails on my skin as he traces the waist band of my jeans. I push off his vest, leaving him in a tight-fitting black t-shirt. He breaks the kiss and leans our foreheads together, catching our breath.

"We should stop before this goes any further." He tells me.

"What if, I don't want to stop?" I ask staring into his silver eyes that are now blown wide.

"Are you sure? Tris I don't know if I will be able to stop myself if we continue this." He says, his breathing starting to even out again.

"Eric, I want you." I tell him and kiss him again. "Now take me to your bedroom."

He looks into my eyes as if searching for something before speaking to me.

"Your wish is my command."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait but it was my birthday on the 10** **th** **so I've been a bit busy.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Wholocker x**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya guys,

Regarding the unfinished works I have written, I would like to let you all know that they are not abandoned. The only reason they haven't updated is because I have my very first set of exams in just over 3 weeks and I don't want to risk getting less than B's just for some fanfictions. That may make me sound like a complete and utter bitch but these will determine how I proceed in school and for the career path I have chosen I need to have a minimum of AAAABB in my six subjects.

So sorry if it takes a while but this affects my whole life and my exams come first.

Wholocker x


End file.
